


Stolen

by Soulstoned



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, stolen clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: It started like all good relationships do, with a little bit of petty theft. Yuri wasn’t sure at the timewhyhe wanted Otabek’s hoodie so badly, he just knew that in the morning his new friend would be on a plane back to Kazakhstan and the hoodie seemed like a good souvenir from their few days together.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



It started like all good relationships do, with a little bit of petty theft. Yuri wasn’t sure at the time _why_ he wanted Otabek’s hoodie so badly, he just knew that in the morning his new friend would be on a plane back to Kazakhstan and the hoodie seemed like a good souvenir from their few days together. It didn’t take much effort to swipe it and bury it in his own luggage while Otabek slept in the spare bed in his hotel room, having crashed there after spending the whole evening and late into the night together just talking and watching television. 

It was even easier in the morning when Yuri woke to the sound of Otabek searching the room for his missing hoodie to just play dumb and suggest that maybe it had been left behind at the rink.

At first Yuri didn’t know what to do with it. When he first returned home he tossed it onto his bed to deal with later before unpacking and putting away the rest of his things. When it came time to sleep that night he still hadn’t decided what to do with it, so he just left it where it was. If he happened to wake up the next morning with his face buried in it, well, that didn’t have to mean anything. 

Over time it became a part of his wardrobe, he would put it on on days he felt lonely and be careful to take it off before answering any skype calls. It was becoming clear that what he felt for his friend wasn’t just normal friendship. Normal friends probably don’t skype every evening until one of them falls asleep to the sound of the other’s voice. They probably don’t feel out of sorts all day if they miss a call or a text goes more than an hour without a reply. They probably don’t subtly try to figure out if their friend is single, or into guys.

They almost certainly don’t get upset when the hoodie they stole starts to lose their friend’s scent.

Things were going as well as they could be until a week before the World Championship when Yuri answered a call while still half asleep. It was early in the morning, hours before their usual call and Yuri had just finished getting dressed for the day and was preparing to head out to the rink for an early morning practice. Otabek popped up on the screen and said something about it being his last day off before he leaves for World’s when he paused mid-sentence and just stared. It took Yuri a minute to realize why but then it hit him. He was wearing the hoodie.

“So that’s where it went,” Otabek said. Yuri liked to think he had gotten better at reading Otabek’s face over the past few months of talking nearly every day, but in that moment he was a mystery. 

Yuri opened his mouth to try to explain, but nothing came out. “Just stay right there, don’t hang up,” Otabek said as he stepped away from his computer. 

Yuri felt uneasy as he waited for Otabek to come back, unsure if he should take the hoodie off and apologize or leave it on. It felt like forever but it couldn’t have been more than a couple minutes when Otabek returned holding something very familiar in his hand. Yuri's lion t-shirt. He completely forgot he even packed it.

“It doesn’t fit, I guess I didn’t think things through,” Otabek said. It was hard to tell through the screen but Yuri thought he might be blushing and he was sure his own face was as red as a tomato.

“So what are we going to do about it?” Yuri asked.

Otabek gave him a long look. “World’s is next week, I guess we’re going to have to trade back.”

Yuri didn’t want to admit out loud that he didn’t want to give the hoodie back, he considered for a moment “accidentally” leaving it at home, but he knew he would miss his friend if he made things weird more than he would miss the hoodie, so even though the thought of giving it back left him with a weird hollow feeling in his chest, he reluctantly agreed.

The following week seemed to drag by. They continued their nightly calls and the near constant texting that drove both of their coaches insane, but something felt different about it. Charged somehow. There were many times Yuri caught Otabek looking at him like he had something to say, but nothing ever came of it.

The day Yuri arrived in France for the World Championship he couldn’t stop the thrum of nervous anticipation he felt at the thought of seeing Otabek in person again. He texted Otabek as soon as he arrived at the hotel and received a room number in response. 

After a quick stop at his own room to drop off his bag, Yuri grabbed the hoodie and took the stairs up two floors to Otabek’s room. The strange emotion he had felt all day morphed into feeling like butterflies in his stomach, a description he always thought was ridiculous before it happened to him.

He nervously knocked on Otabek’s door and it swung open almost immediately. Otabek was dressed to go out and looked fresh from the shower with his wet hair still clinging to his forehead, not yet brushed back into its usual style.

Yuri’s mouth went dry, he wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the next few days without making a complete fool of himself in front of his unbelievably hot best friend. It was easier to control with the distance that separated them, but now that he could reach out and touch Otabek he wanted to.

“Here, I brought it back,” Yuri said, as he shoved the hoodie into Otabek’s hands. 

Otabek smiled and Yuri could swear he detected a little bit of nervousness coming off of him as well as he turned to retrieve Yuri’s shirt. “I think we did this wrong,” Otabek said as he handed Yuri the shirt.

“I don’t know what you mean, this has all been very normal,” Yuri said, hoping to dissipate some of the tension.

Otabek reached out and gently placed his hand on Yuri’s jaw and gently tipped his face up to look at him, he searched for a moment for any sign of discomfort or hesitation before he leaned in and kissed him.

Yuri’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The kiss was short and sweet and gentle and nothing like he imagined it would be, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

“So Yuri, will you go on a date with me or not?” Otabek asked, not moving his hand from Yuri’s face.

“Yeah, but don’t think I’m going to take it easy on you, I still plan to win gold.” Yuri said.

Otabek laughed as his nervousness visibly melted away. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Days later when Yuri unpacked his suitcase, he found a different hoodie and a note that they should trade again the next time they see each other. He could only hope that would be soon.


End file.
